Visiting Day
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: So Random's old cast mate Mandy comes to visit with a few surprises in store, will she jeopardise Sonny's relationship with Chad or her future in Hollywood?


_**Visiting Day**_

_**Summary: So Random's old cast mate Mandy comes to visit with a few surprises in store, will she jeopardise Sonny's relationship with Chad or her future in Hollywood?

* * *

**_

"Sonny wake up its 6am!" I groaned as my mom ripped my curtains apart to let the sun beam into my window then threw my bed covers on the floor. "Sonny, come on honey. Marshall wanted you in early today because a few people that used to work in Condor Studios are coming to visit"

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Yeah, I remember, how could I forget. Its all Tawni has been talking about for the week. '_oh Mandy is coming, I cant wait Mandy is coming!_' She made it hard not to forget" I sighed and sat up in my bed. "I'm scared"

"What for?" she asked and sat next to me with her 'mother' look plastered on her face.

"Well, Mandy was the old star of So Random, I mean I cant wait to meet her its just I don't really know her and the rest of them do" my mom smiled.

"Honey, today is the day you'll get to know her so get dressed and I'll take you to the studio." I sighed again. "We can stop at star bucks and I'll get you your favourite drink?" I smiled and headed to the bathroom.

"Fine" I quickly changed and grabbed my bag and headed outside where my mom was waiting in the car for me. "Thanks again for driving me"

"Sweetie, its no problem" she started the car and we started to head to the studio, we made a very quick stop at star bucks then she dropped me off and headed to her work.

"Hey Sonny" I turned around to Zora who was getting out of her mothers car.

"Hey Zora"

"I'm so excited about today, I haven't seen Mandy in ages, you'll love her Sonny" she exclaimed and rushed into the studio. I sighed and realised that today would all be about Mandy.

"No-one is even going to notice me today" I sighed and felt really down, I know that sounds really selfish but it sometimes feels a little sad to not even get a simple hello from a cast mate without saying hi to them first.

"I noticed you" I bit my lip at a familiar voice and turned around to see my boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad" I whispered and ran over to hug him, which he easily accepted.

"What's wrong sonshine?"

"well, Mandy is visiting today you know the old-"

"Mandy Carmichael?"

I frowned at his knowledge of her but soon realised that he would have known her too. "Yeah, you can go crazy over her now too" I sighed and started walking away but he pulled me back.

"I know who she is but I'm not going to be hovering around her feet" he sighed and I smiled.

"Oh ok"

He took my hand in his and we headed into the studio, we soon noticed that everyone was headed in the direction of the commissary so followed behind them all. We were just about to walk in when Marshal came up to us.

"Sonny! Remember to be nice today, Mandy is an old friend so we really shouldn't upset her" he explained and I nodded and walked into the commissary with Chad.

My mouth fell open at the sight of the place. It was all done up in a special way and instead of our regular food we have everyday there was a buffet and people were helping themselves. We sat down next to Tawni and Nico and watched as Mr Condor stepped onto the stage all dressed for the occasion.

"Alright I know everyone has been talking about this all week so I'm not going to keep her from you any longer. I am proud to have back in my studio Mandy Carmichael!" he gestured to a curtain and a beautiful brunette came out who I recognised from the show before as Mandy. She waved at everyone and Tawni jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god Mandy I have missed you so much, I mean I need a girl to have a decent girl talk with. One with fashion sense" that hurt. I frowned, I thought Tawni and I were getting along. I got up and walked out of the commissary, and I realised not a single person saw me leave. Not even Chad.

I spent most of the day in the prop house, I rearranged some props, I dusted around the sarcophagus and I even polished the slide until it was shiny. I had just sat down to enjoy a cup of hot chocolate when I heard footsteps and saw a brunette appear. Mandy.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed at all. It is a whole lot cleaner though" she remarked and I stood up making my presence known. "Oh hello, and who are you?"

"I'm Sonny" I held my hand out and her eyebrows rose.

"Ah my replacement, well are you enjoying your 15 minutes of fame?" I frowned at her comment and put my hand down.

"Um, I've been on the show for almost a year, I think that's longer than 15 minutes"

"It was just a saying, what I meant was, it wont last" she ran a hand through her smooth brown hair and sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Sonny, you were _my_ replacement, your not here because they wanted you. Your only here because they needed someone else and you were the first 'funny' person they seen" she put quotations around the word funny.

"Well my fans seem to like me"

"yeah, so what? They were all my fans before they were yours, haven't you realised that you were only second best, I mean look at you, your looks aren't exactly stunning and your fashion sense isn't any better"

"Look I-"

"Oh and I also heard about you and Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Yeah…so?"

"I thought I'd warn you, I used to date him until I left, I was his best friend, he told me everything and well his parents loved me too, the only reason we broke up was because I got a movie deal in New Zealand and he was scared I'd cheat on him. We still love each other Sonny so back off" she came right up into my face and I could hardly breath so I turned on my heels and ran crying from the prop house. "Nice meeting you though!" I heard her call and I didn't stop running until I reached the bus stop just outside the studio. I was just in time to catch the bus home.

_ChadPOV_

"You WHAT!" I yelled at Mandy who was sitting all smug on the sofa of the So Random! Prop house.

"I told her you still loved me, Chaddy what we had was special and you cant run from passion like that" she tried to kiss me again and I shoved her off.

"Mandy, you cheated on me with like 10 other guys, and you told the Randoms that it was me, that's why they all hated me. Then you come back here and jeopardise the one relationship with the one girl I might actually love!" I ran a hand through my hair and pulled out my cell to call Sonny.

"_Sorry, you have reached Sonny Munroe's phone. Please leave a message when you here the beep…beep" _

"Hey Sonny its Chad, please pick up I really need to explain something to you"

I groaned and hung up the phone in frustration before turning back to the girl that caused all my problems. "Why are you even here?"

"Well I decided I want my job back, so well my replacement can go back to Wisconsin now!"

"What?" we both turned around to see everyone who was in the commissary at the entrance to the prop house, Tawni was standing a little further in so I guessed she was the one who spoke. Nico stepped forward.

"We don't want Sonny to leave, we love her on the show"

Everyone started nodding and saying 'yeah'

Mandy's smile faltered. "But Tawni you said you missed having a girl you could talk with"

"Yeah, but arguing is Sonny and my way of getting along" She turned to Marshal "I don't want Sonny to leave"

Marshal sighed and flinched as his phone beeped. He looked at it and frown. "Sorry kiddo, Sonny just quit and she said to thank Mandy, she finally got what she wanted" my face fell and I clenched my fist before rushing out of the prop house.

_SonnyPOV_

"Is that everything?" I asked my mom who was staring at me sadly.

"Yeah, that's everything. Your father and brothers will pick the rest up tomorrow, right now we have a plane to catch.

We got into the car and headed to the airport and soon we were in the air and headed for Wisconsin. I cried the whole way there and when the plane landed I got off and ran straight into my daddy's arms. When I was done crying I looked around to see who had all came to collect me and it was my daddy, my two brothers Henry and Benji, my older sister Melanie and my best friend Lucy who hugged me tightly when I let go of my dad.

"I'm so sorry Sonny, I never expected Mandy to be such a bitch"

"Me neither but on the Brightside" I thought about something and came up with nothing. "There is no Brightside to this" I sighed and she hugged me again.

"Yeah there is, you'll be here for Melanie's wedding tomorrow remember?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she'll be happy to here that"

_Chad POV_

I was too late, by the time I arrived at her flat she was gone so I tried to get to the airport on time but again by the time I got there I watched in agony as the plane took off from the runway and towards Wisconsin. I headed home and logged on to Tweeter. I clicked on Sonny's page and noticed she had updated it. It said:

_Sonny Munroe is currently depressed that her world has turned completely upside down but on the Brightside she had been chosen to be her sisters Maid of Honour at her wedding tomorrow at Pastor James' church in Whitefield._

I clicked my fingers together and logged onto a flight website and booked a flight to Wisconsin, leaving tonight. I packed my suitcase and printed my boarding pass and headed to the airport.

_SonnyPOV_

I finished putting my makeup on and headed to the entrance to the church. My sister was in a flowing white dress and her veil just covered her face, she was beautiful. My dad told me to get ready and he opened the door and I walked down the aisle followed by my sister.

The service was amazing, their vows made me cry so hard my makeup was running down my face. When it was all over we headed to the reception across the road and everyone started to take their seats and do the announcements. I sat next to Lucy who was also crying. "Lucy" I whispered to her and she looked over.

"Yeah?"

"I have never seen two people so in love like they are"

"I have"

"Who?" I was shocked, who was this couple

"You and Chad" she said and I sighed and looked at my soup that was starting to get cold.

When the speeches were over the DJ was just about to announce the first dance when the door opened and my eyes widened in shock as I realised who it was.

_Chad POV_

I walked into the reception hall absolutely soaking wet. Everyone went so silent, so silent that you could probably hear a pin drop. I looked around the crowd until my eyes found Sonny's. She looked shocked and surprised. I took a deep breath.

"I have a speech I'd like to say and it's kind of important" I looked to Sonny's sister who nodded and I grabbed the mic from the DJ. "Ok here it goes, Sonny. When I first met you I knew you were special, I mean you weren't afraid to stand in a crowded cafeteria wearing a fat suit. When you said you'd go out with me that was the happiest day of my life and I can promise you I have never felt like this for anyone before. Not even Mandy. What she said to you was out of order. Yes we did date but she cheated on me and blamed it on me, that's why your cast hated me so much and well the reason I was so obnoxious is because I have had my fair share of heartbreak." I stopped there and took a breath.

"How come?" Sonny was closer now and her face sincere.

"When I was 10 my mom and little sister died in a car crash and when I dated Mandy I told her about it and well she was there for me for at least 10 seconds then she ran off, it wasn't until I read the Tween Weekly magazine that I found out she had another boyfriend. So I told myself I'd never let another girl in. Then you happened. Sonny I love you and I want you to come back to Hollywood with me" I finished my speech and noticed Sonny was crying. She stepped forward so we were almost touching nose to nose.

"I love you too" she laughed and I leaned in and kissed her passionately. I didn't even hear the crowd erupt in cheers until we pulled away. "And of course I'll come back with you"

_SonnyPOV_

When we arrived back at Condor studios everyone came and hugged me tightly.

"Sonny don't you ever leave us again, sure I missed Mandy but your more of a friend than she'll ever be" Tawni exclaimed and hugged me again which I returned.

After everyone was done hugging I turned to Marshall, Mr Condor and…Mandy who looked rather pissed off at my return. "Can I have my job back please?" Mr condor stepped forward and smiled.

"Of course you may miss Munroe and this time you are not Mandy's replacement" I grinned widely and hugged him and Marshall then turned back to everyone.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not going anywhere"

* * *

Thoughts? x


End file.
